Hermanos
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Una lucha a muerte siempre acaba con un beso.
1. Chapter 1

No era una situación normal, no importaba cómo se mirara, y Ritsu era perfectamente consciente de ello. Cosas así no pasaban en el mundo o no deberían al menos. Cualquiera lo sabría.

-R-ritsuu…

Sin embargo era así como vivían ahora.

-Guarda silencio, hermano. Vas a despertar al señor Arataka.

Su hermano apretó la mano contra su boca en un intento por silenciarse, pero en cuanto el movimiento de la mano de Ristu se volvió frenético ni siquiera morderse los nudillos era suficiente para contener los sonidos que escapan de él. No era una mentira que la posibilidad de despertar al maestro era una indeseable, por lo que Ritsu se acercó y se tragó los gemidos lo mejor que pudo mientras una familiar humedad empapaba su mano.

Había traído unos pañuelos descartables consigo que utilizó de inmediato para limpiar cualquier rastro. Luego de lo cual juntó todo en una bola y la desechó en una papelera puesta en un rincón apenas haciendo un arco con el brazo. Ritsu contó los segundos, diez, quince, pero parecía que el pequeño departamento estaba en total silencio. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sólo entonces se permitió relajarse de nuevo sobre el futón.

Shigeo todavía no había levantado la vista del espacio entre ellos y un sonrojo evidente todavía se mantenía en su rostro. Ritsu había creído que después de una primera vez reacciones así le iban a resultar irritantes o por lo menos frustrantes, pero en cambio estaba aprendiendo a disfrutarlas de una nueva manera que no se esperaba. Él era el único ser sobre la tierra, que supiera, que podía causar ese cambio de expresión en su hermano, el único que conseguía afectarlo de aquella manera, y eso, considerando la clase de persona que era (que debía ser a causa de sus poderes), podía bien ser un logro considerable. Aparte el hecho de que la estampa era demasiado adorable a pesar de tratarse de su hermano mayor. Sencillamente ¿cómo se suponía que uno debía resistirse? Incluso si existiera una respuesta, Ritsu había dejado de interesarse por ella hacía tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás ahora? –preguntó gentilmente, acariciándole la mejilla.

Estaban tan cerca debajo de las sábanas que podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar el pequeño jadeo ante su contacto. Quería besarlo de nuevo, pero no debía ser codicioso. De por sí Shigeo ya estaba soportando bastante estrés al mantener el secreto y cada vez que lo hacían estaba el implícito peligro de empujar más de la cuenta. Lo curioso era que en un principio se suponía que debía hacer todo lo contrario, sólo una manera para relajar a su hermano antes de dormir, pero a medida que quedaba claro no iba a ser un incidente aislado o reservado sólo para días especiales la presión se había vuelto mayor.

Ritsu procuraba poner la mayor atención posible en su hermano después de cada vez. Si le rechazaba su mano, si evitaba su mirada a toda costa, si las palabras le salían con dificultad, si respiraba más rápido de lo normal, entonces estaba cerca del borde y debía alejarse cuidadosamente para dormir en su propio futón. No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que se daban cualquiera de esos signos, pero que alguna vez hubieran estado ahí era suficiente para mantenerse en guardia. No podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado.

Claro que una persona de verdad prudente habría dejado de tentar al destino de semejante forma en primer lugar, pero no le daba importancia a ese hecho.

Afortunadamente, esa no era la noche en la que su hermano quisiera escapar de lo que habían hecho o al menos no ahora. La mano de Shigeo se posó en la palma sobre su rostro y le apretó los dedos suavemente.

-Gracias –murmuró Shigeo, todavía desviando la vista pero sin que pareciera un esfuerzo consciente.

Ritsu creyó que no pasaba nada si le daba un rápido beso en la frente y eso hizo, sonriendo al ver el gesto de plácido contento en el otro. Todo el estrés generado por ese examen para el cual no estaba preparado se había desvanecido de su sistema. Una vez más estaban a salvo.

-¿Seguro que ahora estás bien? –preguntó, sólo por si acaso.

-Hum –emitió Shigeo de forma positiva, hundiéndose en la almohada-. Muy bien.

-Me alegro –dijo sinceramente y se movió para salir de debajo de las sábanas.

No sabía qué hora era, pero debía ser muy avanzada la noche y mañana tenía justo reunión con el consejo escolar. Si se iba a dormir ahora quizá no iba a estar tan cansado como se temía.

-Ritsu –dijo la voz de su hermano, deteniéndolo cuando ya tenía una pierna afuera.

-¿Mmm? –dijo Ritsu, inspeccionándolo con la vista en busca de señales de perturbación.

Pero lejos de eso, Shigeo se presionaba un nudillo contra los labios, como si no supiera bien qué frase utilizar para expresar lo que tenía en su mente. Ritsu sabía que entonces sólo se podía tener paciencia y aguardó, notando un raro fruncimiento en el ceño generalmente liso de su hermano.

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo el único al que se le hace eso? –preguntó Shigeo, elevando la vista.

Decir que Ritsu estaba sorprendido habría sido quedarse corto. En su pecho hubo una palpitación que se negó a reconocer de pleno como alegría y prefirió tomar como mero optimismo. Si Shigeo había llegado a un punto en el que incluso pensaba en devolverle el favor, eso sólo podía significar buenas cosas.

-Digo –continuó su hermano, bajando la cabeza-, es sólo… no parece justo que yo…

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo? –preguntó Ritsu suavemente-. Eso es todo lo que importa, hermano. No quisiera que hicieras nada por sentirte obligado o porque crees que me lo debes. Así no tiene sentido nada de esto.

-Em… -Shigeo cabeceó pasados unos segundos al no poder encontrar palabras-. Quiero intentarlo al menos. Hacerte sentir bien, digo. Em… ¿está bien eso contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí –afirmó Ritsu y deslizó una mano a la cadera de su hermano, acercándolo hacia su pecho sólo para darle un beso un poco más largo que el anterior en la coronilla. Shigeo por un momento se permitió acurrucarse contra él y tuvo la loca idea de dejarlo dormir de ese modo, permanecer pegados lo que restaba de la noche antes de que tuvieran que ir a la escuela, pero sabía mejor que dejarse llevar por esos impulsos-. Lo arreglaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora intenta dormir.

Shigeo asintió en silencio, los ojos ya cerrados obedientemente. Ritsu le arropó lo mejor que pudo suprimiendo un bostezo y luego se volvió a su propio lecho, apenas a unos pasos de distancia. Se acomodó bajo las sábanas, apoyó la cabeza en su almohada y se volvió a su costado.

-Buenas noches, hermano –dijo sin saber si Shigeo llegaría a escucharle o no.

-Buenas noches, Ritsu –fue la adormilada respuesta.

Con su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad Ritsu pudo distinguir la pequeña sonrisa perezosa en el rostro de su hermano.

Había costado lo suyo, avanzar desde inseguros toques en los que ni siquiera sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo hasta toques a otras partes del cuerpo, como manos, cuello u hombros, pero parecía que finalmente estaban llegando a un punto en el que Shigeo se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo al ser receptor de esos gestos. Tanto así que ahora incluso quería devolverlos. Era todavía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Las primeras noches no eran así. Demasiada culpa y remordimiento. Demasiado miedo de que estaba dejando a su hermano menor corromperse de forma irreparable y que era su deber preservar el último rastro de inocencia que le quedaba, por no mencionar las repercusiones por si su guardián, el hombre que más admiraba en su vida, haría si los descubría. Ritsu también se preocupaba, pero más acerca de si acabaría despertando al león cuando intentaba adormecerlo e intentó todo lo posible por convencer a Shigeo de que estarían a salvo, de que no serían tontos, y que cualquier cosa que hicieran, no importaba que fuera, no iba a tener un efecto negativo en él. Él sólo quería ayudar, después de todo, y si para ello debía ser más libertino con la forma en que se manifestaban afecto entre ellos, entonces no tenía problema con ello. El hecho de que todo había su idea en primer lugar parecía tener mínima o nula importancia para su hermano.

Pensar en aquellos tiempos le traía una mezcla agridulce de triunfo y frustración. Shigeo temía llevarlo por un mal camino, algo resultaba hilarante para cualquiera que se molestara en conocerlo un poco. La idea de que fuera Ritsu quien hubiera pavimentado el camino y ahora lo estuviera llevando de la mano hacia adelante del mismo ni siquiera cruzaba su mente. Su ceguera era beneficiosa pero también un poco irritante. Shigeo simplemente no sabía. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse hasta qué punto su inocencia, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, había sido destrozada.

Desde el primer instante es que su hermano había doblado una cuchara en frente de él sin usar as manos, Ritsu había querido hacerlo por su propia cuenta. A medida que Shigeo demostraba un mayor manejo de sus poderes y que éstos a su vez parecían crecer, no había hecho otra cosa que esperar el día en que fuera su turno. Tenía que llegarle, ¿no era así? Eran hermanos, después de todo, y tenía todo el sentido del mundo que algo tan grande llegara a ser hereditario, un gen dormido en el código de sus padres que sólo despertaría para su generación.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, todos sus intentos por despertar no hacían otra cosa que traerle frustración y enojo contra su hermano y sigo mismo. ¿Por qué no funcionaba para él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué le faltaba a la mezcla que no lo estaba consiguiendo? Hasta que un día, un tiempo más tarde desde el incidente con aquellos matones que le dejara inconsciente, descubrió que eso por lo que tanto había estado esperando estaba finalmente al alcance de su mano, incluso si no era exactamente lo que deseaba. No podía hacer elevar el agua en una burbuja compacta ni levantar a un perro en el aire. No, él era un esper de otra clase.

Con la correcta emoción, con la concentración adecuada, podía crear fuego a voluntad. Todavía no se lo mencionó a su hermano porque las primeras veces sólo eran estallidos, velas encendidas al toque de sus dedos, y él quería tener algo de verdad impresionante que mostrarle. Quería algo que pudiera dejarle con la boca abierta. Algo para demostrar que ya no tenía razón para temerle y era capaz de protegerse, que ya no era el niño indefenso que lloraba por la herida en su cabeza.

De modo que dejó de intentar mover cosas y buscó ahora fundirlas lo más posibles, todo en secreto para no arruinar la sorpresa. Sus experimentos pronto le enseñaron qué materiales podían dejarlo mareado con sus humos o eran demasiado inflamables para hacerlo en su cuarto a solas. Salía a los parques, a las zonas de construcción, a cualquier sitio al aire libre adonde no parecía haber personas y practicaba, practicaba, practicaba, sin jamás conseguir otra cosa que un mareo por los olores. Parecía incapaz de elevar la temperatura más allá de cierto límite, más allá de cualquier esfuerzo suyo.

Hasta que una tarde se quedó afuera por más tiempo del que tenía planeado y mamá no estaba contenta. Papá todavía no había vuelto del trabajo para actuar de mediador, por lo que Ritsu tuvo que recibir la ración completa de su reprimenda. Normalmente era bueno para distender el ambiente a fin de no perturbar a su hermano, pero esa noche estaba ya frustrado, cansado, sus sienes palpitaban y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán chillona la voz de su madre podía ser. Respondió, no pudo evitarlo. Mamá no se lo esperaba, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y le discutió por su atrevimiento. Cada intercambio alguna de las partes aumentaba el volumen hasta que Ritsu creyó que la cabeza iba a estallarle y de pronto mamá liberó un grito diferente a cualquiera de los otros, moviendo las manos furiosamente para apagar el fuego prendido a su delantal. Ritsu se quedó asombrado porque de pronto su jaqueca se había atenuado.

Mamá al final pudo apagar el fuego, no sin antes perder la mitad inferior de la prenda, y Ritsu se recordó que ella podría haber salido de verdad lastimada y eso probablemente sería malo, por lo que se acercó para preguntar si estaba bien y mamá le dijo que se quedara donde estaba. Ritsu vio su expresión, primero de alivio porque nada más grave hubiera pasado y luego de aprehensión mientras volvía la mirada hacia él.

-¿Tú también?

Ritsu cabeceó, bajando la vista. Algo en la mirada de su madre le hacía difícil mantenerla en alto, como si la hubiera decepcionado de alguna manera. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Todavía tenía cosas por aprender, sí, pero ¿no debería más bien alegrarse? Ahora tenía dos hijos especiales en lugar de sólo uno. Lejos de querer hablar más al respecto, mamá suspiró con fuerza y lo envió a darse un baño rápido antes de cenar. La comida transcurrió en silencio, con papá presente y Shigeo actuando como si nada, de modo que Ritsu supuso que mamá no les había dicho acerca del incidente. El delantal había desaparecido como por arte de magia y nunca volvió a ser visto. Parecía que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos y eso le parecía perfecto, por lo que aceptó esa situación.

No fue hasta una tarde que Ritsu se enteró de cuán fuerte había sido el cambio en su familia. Estaba a punto de salir al parque para intentar fundir rocas de nuevo cuando escuchó a su madre hablando por teléfono. Eso no habría sido suficiente para detenerlo si no hubiera sido porque escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado.

-Sé que Ritsu no quería hacerlo, pero todavía me asustó mucho –decía su mamá por teléfono, caminando de un lado al otro del mueble en el que estaba el teléfono-. Y con lo que Shigeo hizo aquella vez, no creo que pueda manejar a tener a dos niños así a la vez. Hasta ahora no ha habido mayores problemas pero ¿y si los dos llegan a perder el control al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo se supone que debo manejar eso? Por eso te decía… -Mamá se quedó en silencio, escuchando-. No, con Shigeo ya sabemos más o menos qué hacer. Es Ritsu el que me preocupa. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si se meten en una pelea y cualquiera de los dos sale herido. Creo que les hará bien estar separados por un tiempo, al menos hasta que aprendan a controlarlo mejor, sólo para reducir riesgos. Te juro que no te arrepentirías, Ritsu dentro de todo es un buen chico, te aseguro que no será mucho problema…

En ese punto Ritsu dejó de ponerle atención a la conversación y se fue a su habitación en lugar de al parque. Pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de imaginar cómo sería eso, el vivir lejos de su hermano y no le sorprendió que ninguna imagen o idea le viniera a la mente. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la necesidad de ir a su madre para reclamarle por la locura que se le ocurría. Él podía manejar a Shigeo y a sí mismo si hacía falta. Más que nada le irritaba la idea de que hubiera alguien que lo creyera incapaz de hacerlo, y ni bien la tuvo formada en su cabeza continuó creciendo hasta ser lo único que la ocupaba.

Para el momento en que mamá le llamó a la mesa, Ritsu había llegado a la conclusión de que una separación era inaceptable. Pero no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que un simple niño no podía ir contra la voluntad de los adultos, así que por un largo tiempo no pudo conjurar ningún plan concreto y además tenía la esperanza de que quien sea a quien hubiera contactado su madre hubiera declinado la oferta. Después de todo, a nadie le gustaría ser cargado con un niño de repente.

Eso pensaba hasta que volvió a casa después del colegio y una tía vieja suya que nunca había visto antes le estaba esperando para "hablar con él y ver qué tal andaba." Shigeo todavía no estaba en casa. Pasaría al menos otra hora antes de que apareciera por casa. Ni bien se hicieron las presentaciones, no le cupo la menor duda acerca del por qué de esa repentina visita. Estaba siendo probado antes de que se lo llevaran.

Se negó a sentarse a la mesa, se negó a hablar. Se negó a comportarse como el niño educado que habría sido de no haber escuchado esa familia y mamá no estaba para nada contenta. Pese a los intentos de su padre por calmar la situación, la voz de su madre se elevó por sobre la suya y Ritsu no quería escuchar, por lo que gritaba también para acallarla.

En algún momento dejó de mirar a su madre en frente de sí. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas junto a la única idea que parecía tener la menor relevancia. No iba a dejar que se lo llevaran. No podía dejar que acabaran la historia que tenía con su hermano y le quitaran su momento de revelación. Todo su esfuerzo por superar a Shigeo se iba a la basura. Extendió una mano para deshacerse de aquellas interferencias y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Las llamas lo envolvieron todo, rojo y amarillo empaparon cada superficie, y su rugido feroz devorándolo todo le traía alivio a la vez que un nuevo hambre. Los gritos de los adultos eran apenas ruido blanco de fondo, el aleteo de una mosca. Mientras se abría paso hacia la puerta, Ritsu sintió ese algo en su cabeza que ya experimentara antes volverse elástico, maleable, más grande que el mundo entero. Corriendo hacia la acera como iba, Ritsu no pudo evitar reír, llamando a las llamas para crecer a sus espaldas. ¿Era eso lo que la otra versión de su hermano había sentido cuando le dejara aquella herida en la cabeza? Si así había sido no le extrañaba que hubiera seguido adelante incluso en tanto le rogaba que se detuviera. ¡Era tan fantástico dejarse ir, liberarse de todas las amarras! ¡Nadie iba a detenerlo!

En cuando llegó a la calle y se volvió atrás, su carcajada se había vuelto tos y luego jadeo, su nariz llena del aroma a quemado en el aire. Pero incluso entonces la sonrisa no quería abandonar su rostro mientras contemplaba las llamas saliendo de las ventanas. Él había hecho eso y algo dentro de él le decía que podría hacer todavía más si quería, que había todavía más libertad esperándolo. Se sentía intocable.

Para el momento en que Shigeo apareció, un grupo de gente se había congregado a su alrededor, entre curiosa y alarmada. Alguien informaba que ya había llamado a urgencias. No les prestaba ninguna atención. Las llamas ahora se movían por su cuenta y representaban un espectáculo mucho más interesante. Por eso no escuchó a su hermano llamándole hasta que de pronto sus brazos le atrajeron hacia su persona. Shigeo todavía era más alto que él, por lo que Ritsu encontró su rostro siendo enterrado contra el pecho del otro y las manos aferrándole la nuca.

-Gracias a dios, gracias a dios… -gimoteaba su hermano, sus lágrimas empapándole el hombro.

Ritsu apenas podía moverse de lo apretado que lo tenía, pero todavía se las arregló para darle una torpe palmada en la espalda. Una parte de sí estaba aliviada que lo único que Shigeo hiciera fuera llorar en lugar de perder el control, pero más que nada estaba consternado. Su hermano no se había permitido mostrar muchas emociones, mucho menos llorar, desde el incidente. No sabía cómo reaccionar al darse con ese súbito reencuentro.

Más adultos llegaron. Shigeo se negó a separarse de él incluso mientras lo examinaban en el interior de una ambulancia, aferrándole la mano dentro de la suya. Ritsu trataba de darle un apretón cuando percibía que temblaba demasiado, pero no intentaba liberarse de ningún modo y los adultos tampoco insistieron demasiado en que lo hiciera.

Luego de que los enfermeros lo dejaron, una señora policía se acercó a preguntar lo que había pasado. Ritsu sólo pudo quedársele viendo sin ninguna expresión. La verdad era que ni él mismo sabía bien qué había pasado. Se le hacía difícil recordar las sensaciones que había tenido no hacía mucho, como una película que había adorado pero cuyos detalles se le perdían. Los bomberos luchaban por apagar el fuego, pero estaba seguro de que ahora sólo perdían su tiempo.

Acababa de matar a sus padres, gente inocente, y no como Shigeo cuando se enfrentara a los abusones, pues no dudaba de que todavía hubiera sido él en una versión distinta. Esa idea le selló los labios frente a las autoridades más que cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba asimilar esa nueva información. Afortunadamente nadie intentó presionarlo para romper su silencio y los llevaron a ambos a la estación de policía, adonde los dejaron al cuidado de la señora policía y un hombre joven.

-¿Saben de alguien a quien puedan llamar ahora? ¿Algún amigo de la familia, quizá? –preguntó la mujer, entregándole a Ritsu una lata de bebida dulce.

Hasta que empezó a dar sorbos, no se había dado cuenta de cuán sediento realmente estaba y del sabor a ceniza atorado en su paladar hasta que consiguió ahogarlo. Shigeo había pasado de tener su mano a rodearle el hombro, como si aún ahí intentara protegerlo de algo. No le molestaba sino todo lo contrario. Era hasta agradable tener toda su atención incluso en esas circunstancias.

-N-n-no –respondió Shigeo. Su voz sonaba insegura, pero más que nada confusa, demasiado abrumada para de verdad comprender su nueva situación. Él también tenía su propia lata pero no parecía saber qué más hacer con ella que sostenerla-. P-pero… creo que quiero llamar a alguien. ¿P-puede quedarse con Ritsu, por favor?

-¿No prefieres que yo haga la llamada? –ofreció la señora.

-N-no, está bien. Yo puedo.

-Ven conmigo entonces –dijo el hombre-. Puedes usar el teléfono en mi oficina.

-Quédese con Ritsu, por favor –dijo Shigeo y esperó a que la señora asintiera antes de levantarse.

Shigeo le dio un último apretón antes de dejar la lata en su asiento y seguir al hombre. Ritsu no despegó la vista de su hermano hasta que este desapareció tras una puerta. Continuó bebiendo con calma en tanto la mujer ocupaba el lugar vacío a su lado.

-Tienes un muy buen hermano mayor –comentó ella.

Ritsu pensó que lo mismo podría haberle hablado de cualquier tema antes de lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo estaban matando el tiempo hasta que les dieran el anuncio oficial de que eran un par de huérfanos. En realidad él tampoco quería hablar sobre eso. ¿Qué más se podía decir? ¿Cómo expresar que estaba satisfecho con tener a su hermano y no necesitaba más, que ni siquiera sentía que hubiera perdido nada de real importancia? Entendía lo raro que sonaría y así prefería el silencio.

-Mmm –dio como respuesta.

-No es muy común ver a dos hermanos tan unidos. De verdad calienta el corazón –siguió la mujer, sonriéndole.

Ritsu casi le comentó que eso no era, que Shigeo sólo estaba asustado, pero él tampoco quería romper con la ilusión. Se sentía bien pretender que tenía un buen hermano mayor, uno que no le haría daño y estaría ahí para él. Era reconfortante.

-Espero que esté bien –comentó al darse cuenta de que la policía seguía esperando su partea. Quizá un poco de charla tampoco haría mal-. Mi hermano… no es muy bueno bajo presión.

Imprimió una falsa preocupación a su voz. Si Shigeo fuera a hacer algo drástico debido a los eventos de esa noche ya lo habría hecho. O al menos en eso confiaba.

-Mucha gente no lo es –comentó la señora, cabeceando-. Pero ¿sabes? Sólo porque tu hermano pase por un mal momento no quiere decir que tú debas reprimirte tampoco. Eso no es sano. Si no te sientes bien mereces tanto cuidado y atención como Shigeo.

Ritsu levantó la vista hacia ella, sin la menor idea de qué hablaba. ¿Acaso se creía que sabía acerca de ellos? ¿De lo que podría pasar si se descuidaba? Claramente no sabía nada, pero hablaba con ese tono que usaban los adultos cuando creían estar impartiendo sabiduría y sólo quedaba darles la razón para aplacarlos.

-Lo sé –dijo, bajando de nuevo la mirada-. Estoy bien, de verdad. Cansado, es todo.

-Por supuesto, ha sido un día agotador –afirmó la mujer y le dio una palmada en la coronilla. Ritsu casi le dio un manotazo pero se contuvo-. No te preocupes. Nos aseguraremos de que tu hermano y tú estén bien esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Ritsu no abrió la boca. Se limitó a dar un débil cabeceo.

Unos minutos más tarde Shigeo apareció de nuevo, acompañado por el hombre policía. Ni bien se detuvo a su lado Ritsu sintió la mirada de su hermano recorrerle de arriba abajo, como si de verdad hubiera temido que le pasara algo durante su ausencia. Ritsu aprovechó la leve inspección para mirarlo a su vez. Él había dicho que se sentía cansado y era verdad, pero Shigeo se veía absolutamente agotado, desolado, igual a alguien se mantenía despierto sólo para no enfrentarse a la oscuridad. Esta vez Ritsu fue el que extendió la mano para tomar la suya y se alivió un poco cuando Shigeo se la aceptó.

-¿Qué tal les fue? –preguntó la policía.

-B-bien –respondió Shigeo, parpadeando en su dirección-. Mi maestro sonaba como si acabara de despertarse. Espero que no esté molesto.

-Dijo que ya vendría de inmediato –explicó el hombre.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Así que tu maestro? –inquirió la policía y Ritsu podía compartir su curiosidad.

Iban a la misma escuela y él conocía a todos los profesores de su hermano. Nunca había notado que tuviera una relación especialmente cercana con ninguno de ellos.

-Aja –dijo Shigeo, su voz bajando el volumen a medida que hablaba-. Yo… no sabía a quién más hablarle. ¿Hice bien?

-Hiciste estupendo, Shigeo. Tu maestro parecía un buen hombre y seguro que no le molesta hacer todo lo posible por ayudar –afirmó el hombre, dejando caer su palma sobre la coronilla de pelo negro.

Ritsu notó que su hermano no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto por ese gesto y eso de alguna manera le molestó. Le dio un leve apretón que consiguió atraer su atención de vuelta y lentamente, para no parecer grosero, Shigeo salió de debajo del adulto para ocupar el asiento a su otro lado.

-Te va a gustar –le comentó Shigeo, sonriéndole un poco. Ritsu percibía al par de policías intercambiar unas palabras a su lado, pero ya había perdido interés en ellos. Sentía ahora más curiosidad por ese hombre que era lo bastante importante para que su hermano lo llamara esa de todas las noches-. Lo conocí el año pasado. Es un adulto con poderes especiales, como yo. Trabaja ayudando a la gente y es muy sabio.

-¿Tan bueno es? –preguntó Ritsu.

-Es el mejor –dijo Shigeo con una convicción que jamás le había oído-. Ya lo verás.

Media hora más tarde se presentó en la estación un hombre en pantuflas, camisa mal abotonada y pelo alborotado. Luego de que hubiera hablado con los policías, fue conducido hacia el rincón adonde se encontraban ellos. Shigeo, contra quien Ritsu ya estaba empezando a dormirse, se irguió de golpe al verlo, alarmándolo.

-Mob –dijo el hombre y tras contemplarlos por un momento, les hizo un gesto de que se apresuraran-. Vamos, tengo al taxi esperando afuera. Ya firmé todo lo que hace falta de modo que no hay problema. ¿Quieren ir por helado?

Esa fue la noche en que Ritsu conoció a Reigen Arataka, psíquico autoproclamado. Su nuevo guardián.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el maestro de su hermano era una absoluta farsa. Debido a que el departamento del señor Arataka había demostrado ser demasiado pequeño para contenerlos a los tres juntos y de todos modo la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en la oficina, el edificio que había alquilado como su lugar de trabajo se convirtió en su nuevo hogar y Ritsu, quisiera o no, acabó presenciando los "exorcismos" del hombre las tardes en las que sólo quería hacer su tarea. Ni siquiera en las contadas ocasiones en las que los clientes tenían problemas con espíritus de verdad el señor Arataka demostraba la menor aptitud psíquica y no se tragaba la historia del "poder espiritual" que su hermano le decía cuando planteaba la cuestión.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años acabó razonando que en realidad no importaba desenmascarar al presunto psíquico o no. El hombre podía ser un estafador, pero también era inofensivo y sus estafas, aunque cuestionables, también eran su púnica fuente de ingresos que les permitía una vida cómoda. El mayor inconveniente era que ahora que necesitaban todavía más dinero y eso implicaba hacer todo lo posible por atraer la mayor cantidad de clientes, lo cual significaba que Ritsu iba a mentir en su futuro curriculum cuando no incluyera haber repartido volantes con cupones de descuento en exorcismos. Su paga, si es que así podía llamarse, eran tan humilde que dudaba que en realidad contara como un trabajo.

Si lo hacía en primer lugar era para no tener que soportar otro discurso acerca de cómo era un desperdicio de su juventud el no empezar a hacer su propia labor. Suponía que era mejor que el sacar la carta "yo pago por todo lo que tú y tu hermano comen", pero aun así era irritante. A veces Shigeo lo acompañaba si el día anterior el señor Arataka no tuvo las suficientes llamadas y con esos momentos no tenía ninguna queja.

Creyó que las cosas cambiarían tras que su hermano descubriera sus poderes. Habia sido prácticamente un accidente, un inconsciente descuido suyo al calentar un té que se le había enfriado y de pronto su secreto estaba al descubierto. No sabía qué se esperaba. Tal vez a su hermano se le ocurría relacionar el fuego que podía conjurar con el que acabó con sus padres o quizá le preocupara más de la cuenta que un incidente así podría repetirse, pero lejos de ello su hermano sólo parecía feliz de que los hubiera descubierto en un primer lugar.

No necesitaban hablar al respecto. No había mucho que decir al respecto, como tampoco podrían discutir por horas acerca de sus brazos, pero en cierta forma era sólo agradable saber que tenían eso en común, el pensar que tenían a alguien más en el mundo que podía tener una idea de lo que era tener esa habilidades. Ese papel era el que normalmente le correspondía al señor Arataka. De haber sabido que las interacciones entre ellos se volverían más ligeras y distendidas se lo hubiera revelado todo él mismo hacía tiempo. La inconsciente tensión que los había mantenido en guardia en presencia del otro parecía haber desaparecido del todo.

Fue poco después de esa revelación tuvo la idea de sugerir una forma para que su hermano se relajara y evitar un futuro accidente. Era época de exámenes y eso siempre era fuente de estrés para Shigeo, para quien lo académico le representaba una gran dificultad. Ritsu trataba de ayudar en lo que podía, desde luego, pero algunos temas estaban más allá de su comprensión y el señor Arataka no era mejor al respecto, por lo que la presión crecía y Ritsu casi podía ver las emociones de su hermano siendo acumuladas tal como si las viera a través de un porcentaje cada vez mayor. Incluso si ahora tenía cierta confianza, enfrentarse a un Shigeo fuera de control todavía no era algo que prefería comprobar. De modo que le sugirió a su hermano que se masturbara.

Era de noche, las luces apagadas y ni siquiera se veían las caras entonces. Las continuas vueltas en el futón de su hermano le impedían a él también dormir y si soltó esas palabras más que nada había sido un intento desesperado por recuperar el sueño. Cuando su única respuesta fue un largo silencio, Ritsu consideró decirle que no le hiciera caso, que sólo estaba cansado y no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero en su lugar mantuvo la boca cerrada. A lo mejor era en verdad todo lo que Shigeo necesitaba y en cuanto se encargara de ello los dos podrían descansar en paz.

-Em… -emitió su hermano desde su futón-. Tú, eh… tú… ¿de verdad crees que sirva?

-¿Por qué no? –Ritsu no quería abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo y no le sorprendió que su vista lograra dierenciar la silueta de su hermano bajo sus propias mantas en la oscuridad. Suspiró, frotándose la cara-. Es una manera de liberar tensiones tan efectiva como cualquier otra. Mejor incluso porque te da placer además.

-Em… -Casi podía oler el embarazo de su hermano en el aire-, ¿tú lo has hecho?

-Claro –admitió sin pena. Aunque esas ocasiones habían sido por mera curiosidad más que por verdadera calentura, pero no se arrepentía de los resultados-. Duermes como un bebé después. Puedo ir al baño si mi presencia te pone incómodo.

-Yo no…

Ritsu dejó pasar unos segundos, pero Shigeo no parecía capaz de elaborar más en sus palabras. Ritsu se irguió un poco en su lecho.

-¿Hermano? –Llamó-. Tú… sabes cómo hacer eso, ¿verdad? Seguramente que lo has hecho antes.

-¿P-por qué lo dices? –dijo Shigeo, con una voz extrañamente aguda-. ¿Es raro acaso?

-Bueno, no –dijo, no queriendo humillarlo-. Pero sí que llama la atención. Disculpa, me ha sorprendido, es todo. ¿Entonces no estás seguro de cómo hacerlo en primer lugar?

-N-no realmente…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡¿Eh?!

Ritsu le chistó con fuerza y luego escuchó el ambiente, pero no captó ninguna señal inmediata de que el señor Arataka estuviera acercándose. Un poco más tranquilo, se volvió a Shigeo.

-No te alarmes, era sólo una sugerencia. Pero de verdad creo que te serviría. Si no lo hace entonces ya lo sabremos, pero al menos vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Ni siquiera él sabía por qué insistía. ¿Qué tenía por ganar? ¿Era sólo la esperanza de volver a un sueño tranquilo o de verdad quería hacerlo?

-N-no… no puedo pedirte eso…

-Tú no me estás pidiendo nada. Yo te estoy haciendo una oferta y tú eres libre de rechazarla o no. Será mucho más rápido y fácil que si intentas descifrarlo por tu cuenta, especialmente si nunca antes lo habías hecho. Sólo por esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

Shigeo hizo un sonido indefinible, como si se ahogara o ahogara a consciencia su respuesta. Ritsu se quitó de encima las mantas y se movió hacia el futón de su hermano, acostándose en el suelo en frente de él. El mayor pareció encogerse dentro de sí mismo.

-Está bien –le dijo en tono tranquilizador-. Sólo será una vez. Puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que es alguien más.

-¿No… no es eso grosero?

Ritsu se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar una risa. ¿Era eso lo que más le preocupaba?

-No si a mí no me molesta –afirmó y se movió lentamente todavía más cerca, dándole a Shigeo todo el tiempo del mundo para decir que no o cualquier otra cosa que pusiera en evidencia su descontento con la situación. Pero incluso mientras abría el futón ajeno y se deslizaba en su interior, su hermano permanecía en silencio. Una vez su cabeza estaba apoyada en la misma que la del otro y los separaban nada más unos centímetros, volvió a hablar:- Puedes considerarlo un masaje si quieres. ¿Recuerdas cómo el señor Arataka una vez te hizo uno cuando te dio aquel esquince por practicar con tu club? Se sintió bien, ¿no es así?

-Ritsu –dijo Shigeo y por primera vez no había duda o titubeos en sus palabras. Lentamente alcanzó a ver el brillo de la escasa luz presente en su mirada levantándose hacia él-. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera seríamos los primeros hermanos del mundo en hacerlo. Como dije, es sólo un masaje. No tiene que ser la gran cosa y a mí no me importa si con eso puedo ayudarte. ¿Me dejas entonces o prefieres que me vaya?

Shigeo desvió la vista.

-Está bien –susurró y Ritsu pudo sentir que temblaba, pero que a la vez ahora era él quien se le aproximaba-. S-si de verdad crees que está bien…

-Desde luego –dijo Ritsu, buscando y encontrándole la cadera. Por un momento le asombró lo caliente que se sentía la piel de su hermano debajo del pijama que usaba-. Para la próxima que tengas problemas para dormir podrás hacerlo tú solo, ¿de acuerdo?

Shigeo apenas movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y Ritsu empezó, sin perder de vista ni por un segundo el menor cambio de expresión en su hermano, quien yacía con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo como si lo sujetaran alambres. Pero en cuanto Ritsu sintió que sus toques tentativos daban firmes resultados bajo la sábana, Shigeo se le aferró con una mano al pecho de la camisa de manera que su respiración húmeda le daba en la clavícula. Ritsu se convenció, o intentó hacerlo, de que era normal que ahora su propio cuerpo quisiera relajarse considerando lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar a quién fuera. Cuando quiso cerrar los ojos para visualizar a cualquier otro chico, o incluso que se lo estaba haciendo a sí mismo, la ilusión era demasiado débil para mantenerse y su cerebro no le permitía olvidar que era Shigeo el que jadeaba, su cabello el que tenía debajo de la nariz, su sangre y carne y orgasmo que tenía en la mano. Todo eso debería ponerlo blando.

Debería ser como cumplir con una tarea. Debería ser un simple masaje, como los que el señor Arataka daba como forma de exorcismo. Debería pero no lo era y le confundía el que no le perturbara más el hecho. Ni bien llegaron al final, Shigeo se deshizo en puro agotamiento, perdido en su propio sueño sin ninguna otra preocupación. Supuso que debía estar todavía más al límite de lo que imaginaba. Quizá había evitado una tormenta por esa noche.

Sí, pensó Ritsu volviendo a su futón. Esa era una manera de razonarlo. Sólo otra manera de mantener a la cosa dentro de su hermano bajo control, nada nuevo para él.

Antes de sumergirse en su propio sueño, se preguntó cuándo podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Hasta que ese día llegó, nadie más que su hermano o el señor Arataka sabía de sus poderes. No tenía interés en utilizarlos a menos que fuera necesario o para atraer cualquier tipo de atención. Con sólo saber que los tenía era suficiente. Pero una tarde su hermano cayó de pronto enfermo y el señor Arataka llamaba por su presencia. Ritsu trató de explicarle la situación, pero su guardián parecía mucho más concentrado en cómo aplacar a un escéptico cliente como para ponerle mucha atención y le colgó al cabo de un rato diciéndole que lo esperaba. Consideró dejarle un mensaje de texto, pero entonces vio a su hermano y lo reconsideró. Le dejó a Mob un vaso de agua con unas cuantas pastillas para la tos y dirigió a la dirección indicada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo el señor Arataka al verlo-. ¿Dónde está Mob?

-En casa, descansando. Llegó enfermo de la escuela.

-Oh –De pronto la expresión del hombre se volvió un poco más seria que antes-. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Estará bien solo?

-Es sólo un resfrío, nada grave. Estaba dormido cuando me fui, pero le dejé medicina para cuando despierte. Sólo necesita un buen reposo.

El espíritu, un hombre con alto afro verde, se le colocó en frente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Quieres sufrir el peso de mi maldición?

Ritsu buscó la mirada de su guardián y arqueó una ceja. ¿Por este sujeto era que molestaba a su hermano? Incluso él podía sentir cómo era un espíritu más bien debilucho, probablemente más una molestia que un verdadero terror.

A decir verdad no estaba seguro siquiera de si podía hacer algo. En las pocas ocasiones en las que se había enfrentado a espíritus siempre había tenido a su hermano al lado para que se encargaran de ellos antes de que siquiera se le acercara. Tampoco se había interesado mucho por averiguar si él también tenía esa habilidad ya que el negocio de los exorcismos no era uno que le atrajera. Demasiado precario para ser sostenible a largo plazo o al menos eso le parecía debido a la escasa cantidad de hechos sobrenaturales reales que encontraban. Y seguro que mucho menos quería convertirse en un estafador como su guardián. Pero ya que estaba ahí, no perdía nada con comprobar.

-Oiga, que nada de esto me hace ninguna gracia. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con usted y su crío –dijo la voz del cliente al lado de una mujer fea que no dejaba de temblar.

-Bueno, si no podemos eliminarlo ahora entonces podrá tener un 3% de descuento en su próximo exorcismo –replicó el señor Arataka con una sonrisa algo tensa-. No, un 5%, porque ustedes han sido tan ma…

De pronto su voz se vio cortada por un grito. Sonando como tuviera una vista exclusiva de un castigo eterno, el espíritu estaba envuelto en unas llamas rojas que sólo parecían crecer a cada segundo. El calor era tan intenso que Reigen tuvo que echar un paso hacia atrás y entrecerrar los ojos mientras sus oídos se llenaban con la lamentación. Mientras tanto se fijó en Ritsu y notó la pequeña sonrisa que levantaba un costado de sus labios al contemplar el resultado de sus poderes. ¿Es que le alegraba poder usarlos de esa forma? ¿Era así como se sentía al descubrir una nueva habilidad?

De todos modos el gesto no duró demasiado, como tampoco lo hizo el espíritu, y ni bien éste dejó de existir el joven se inclinó de forma respetuosa en frente de la pareja.

-Tal parece que no habrá descuento –dijo con voz amable-. Espero haberles sido de ayuda aun así.

Reigen borró la imagen que tuviera del chico en tanto el espíritu ardía y se le colocó al lado, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro del más joven. Seguramente había sido la emoción por un trabajo bien hecho, nada más. En su mente ya estaba haciendo cálculos mentales de lo más prometedores.

Después de haber recibido su paga, mientras se dirigían a casa, trató de discutir con Ritsu la posibilidad de entrar "al negocio familiar", de manera que su hermano no cargara siempre con todo.

-Usted es el que siempre le hace cargar con todo –comentó Ritsu y se permitió un momento de satisfacción en tanto percibía la tensión de su guardián, antes de continuar-. No sé si a mi hermano le gustaría eso. Tendría que preguntarle.

-¡Claro, claro, desde luego! –dijo el hombre, regresando a su tono animado-. Pregúntale, aunque no veo ninguna razón por la que se opondría. Sería una cosa mala si él tuviera un problema con que tú hicieras lo mismo a lo que él se dedica, ¿no?

De alguna manera Ritsu dudaba que esa fuera a hacer la lógica que empleara su hermano, pero no lo comentó. En realidad le daba igual tanto una opción como la otra. Había sido… interesante, por decir lo menos, haber podido realizar su primer exorcismo, pero todavía era un pálido reflejo de lo que consiguiera hacer años atrás. Todo lo que hacía se había reducido a eso desde entonces y esa descarga más que nada le había recordado su insatisfacción.

Al final resultó ser una sorpresa que Shigeo aceptara incluirlo. Fue menos una sorpresa cuando su hermano aclaró que prefería que Ritsu fuera sólo como una ayuda extra. No tenían tantos casos que en verdad justificara que su hermano fuera por ahí enfrentándose a entidades desconocidas solo, y no le gustaba que hubiera ido a hacer precisamente eso sin decirle, pero si por cualquier razón hacían falta más mentes trabajando entonces Ritsu podía avanzar.

El señor Arataka trató de convencerle de que sería lo más conveniente para todos: él tendría más tiempo para sus actividades de club o para salir con amigos, Ritsu aprendería una importante lección en independencia, todo ese dinero extra podría ir para lo que quisieran, pero Shigeo se mantuvo extrañamente decidido a no variar su postura y al final Ritsu intervino para mostrarse de acuerdo con él, no porque de verdad lo estuviera sino porque quería acabar con el asunto de una vez. Al final a su guardián no le quedó otra opción que aceptar la derrota.

Era la primera vez que veía al señor Arataka no obtener lo que quería por medio del habla y Ritsu se sintió inusualmente orgulloso de su hermano. Le envió a éste una sutil sonrisa de felicitación, pero Shigeo bajó la vista tímidamente ni bien logró captarla.

Con todo, el buen sentimiento no le duró demasiado. Sus primeros trabajos fueron simples exorcismos en los que apenas alcanzó a levantar una mano antes de que los entes desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Al menos tenía oportunidad de ver a su hermano en plena posesión de sus capacidades, incluso si era en tan nimias cantidades, en un ambiente fuera de lo cotidiano y eso era interesante de por sí. Pero no fue hasta su tercer trabajo que empezó a ver un verdadero beneficio en su colaboración.

¿De qué otra manera habría tenido oportunidad de ver a su hermano vestido con uniforme de colegio para chicas y peluca con trenzas?

Claro que eso también incluía que él debía llevar su propio conjunto y colocarse una extensión en la nuca para simular una coleta, pero si de esas circunstancias se trataba entonces sólo era una mínima condición. Tampoco perjudicaba el que fueran a ir a una parte de la ciudad en la que sería bastante difícil que alguien los reconociera. Aun así hubiera preferido ahorrarse la visión de su guardián en falda (sin siquiera haberse molestado en afeitarse las piernas, como le aconsejó) y un apurado intento de maquillaje en el rostro.

En cuanto los guardias de seguridad detuvieron al señor Arataka y los enviaron a ellos adentro, Ritsu prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a un desconcertado Shigeo para que no hiciera algo que los delatara. Había temido que fuera demasiado obvio que no pretendía que lo dejaran pasar, pero al parecer igual cayeron.

-Nuestras clientas dijeron que nos encontrarían en la terraza, ¿verdad?

En verdad no necesitaba la confirmación, pero quería que su hermano volviera a concentrarse en la misión presente.

-Sí –murmuró Shigeo con una voz casi inexistente.

Los pasillos a esas horas estaban por fortuna prácticamente vacíos, pero eso no impidió que su hermano buscara esconderse a su espalda ni bien pasaba una estudiante de casualidad. En cuanto subieron las escaleras pasaron al lado de un grupo de tres que se reían entre sí. Ellas no le pusieron la menor atención.

-No te preocupes –comentó Ritsu por sobre su hombro-. Creo que sólo están celosas porque a ti se te ve mejor la falda que ellas.

-¿¡Eh!? –exclamó Shigeo, vuelto rojo en un instante. Pero en cuanto lo vio esbozar una sonrisa bajó la vista de nuevo-. N-no bromees así. Sólo quiero terminar con esto pronto.

-De acuerdo, pero no era una broma –afirmó, reanudando el camino.

Sabía que Shigeo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos abiertamente, así que era bastante susceptible a ellos. Era algo que Ritsu había notado tiempo atrás y que en situaciones puntuales utilizaba a su favor cuando lo veía posible. Excepto en el momento presente, en el que sólo se le antojaba hacerle saber su honesta opinión. Había sido inesperado pero en lo absoluto desagradable descubrir lo mucho que podía disfrutar con sólo esas prendas.

Al verlo de esa manera se le hacía difícil contener la tentación de volverse a él y besarlo, pero más que nada lo disuadió el que ya hubieran llegado a la puerta de la terraza. Todo lo que ellos sabían era que ahí debían encontrarse con sus clientas y que definitivamente habían sido estudiantes las que llamaran al señor Arataka, pero nada más.

Ahí sólo veían a un trío de estudiantes conversando entre sí. Ritsu, empleando la voz que le pareció más femenina, se acercó a saludarlas con Shigeo siguiéndole pocos pasos por detrás. Ahora que habían tenido su conversación interrumpida, ella no lucían precisamente amigables y esa impresión se la acabaron de confirmar cuando una de ellas preguntó en un tono intimidante si eran representantes de alguna clase. Ritsu mantuvo la calma y la sonrisa mientras le decía que ellos… ellas eran nuevas en el colegio y no conocían a nadie. Por suerte el trío no parecía demasiado interesado en conversar, de modo que los dejaron tras advertirles que no se metieran en su camino.

Tanto él como Shigeo suspiraron de alivio al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Sus verdaderas clientas aparecieron no mucho más tarde, permitiéndoles finalmente empezar a trabajar.

Parecía que se trataba de un simple fantasma que se dedicaba a molestar a las estudiantes con bromas inofensivas. Ritsu se encargó de ser el intermediario ni bien quedó claro que el par de muchachas disfrutaban más con poner en duda la capacidad de su hermano, algo que se le hacía de lo más molesto y sin embargo se veía incapaz de detenerlo, sin importar cuántas veces les asegurara que Shigeo era el mejor al que podrían haber llamado.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo una de las estudiantes, mirando a su hermano de arriba abajo-. Bueno, eso está por verse, ¿no? Lo que veo ahora no parece la gran cosa.

-Se sorprenderán entonces –dijo Ritsu, dándole un apretón al hombro al susodicho-. Mi hermano es muy eficiente, ya lo verán.

Pero Shigeo no les estaba prestando atención a ninguno de ellos, su cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana del pasillo en la que estaban.

-El espíritu está por allá –dijo Shigeo, señalando a un edificio cerca de ellos.

-¿El gimnasio? –preguntó la otra estudiante-. Ahora están teniendo practica de básquet.

-Seguro. Tú también lo sientes, ¿no? –dijo Shigeo, dirigiéndose a Ritsu.

Ahora que se lo hacía notar, algo sentía que parecía llamarlo en aquella dirección aunque no sabría que era un espíritu específicamente si no fuera porque su hermano se lo decía. Era como la música ruidosa en un lugar muy lejano: presente pero difícil de distinguir. Aunque no le sorprendería que hubiera una diferencia en sus habilidades, todavía no se esperaba que también afectara su alcance de percepción y eso sin siquiera intentarlo. Resultaba ser un inquietante recordatorio de lo increíble que podía ser su poder.

Sólo tuvo que esperar un rato más hasta que se acercaron al lugar para que él también pudiera sentirlo: una presencia ominosa en el aire y no sólo eso; las voces de las chicas haciendo deporte en el interior. Luego de que su hermano hubiera creado una barrera protectora alrededor, entraron al edificio. Afortunadamente no les tomó demasiado tiempo para conseguir que el espíritu se manifestara, quejumbroso y lastimero, empezando de inmediato acerca de su historia trágica (¿por qué los espíritus siempre sentían la necesidad de hacer eso? ¿de qué les servía en su último momento de conciencia?) con la inesperada adición de compararse con su hermano, como dos perdedores que nunca tendrían una cita.

De por sí le era difícil sentir simpatía por seres a los que sabía acabarían eliminando al siguiente instante, pero hacerlo respecto a uno cuyo mayor conflicto en vida fue no saber cómo hablar con las chicas. ¿Tanto que el resentimiento se le trasladaba después de muerto? Shigeo podía ser buscando la atención de la misma chica por la que lo había hecho desde que eran niños, pero quería creer que su hermano tendría más dignidad que ser reducido a eso, un acosador de chicas sobrenatural.

-Qué patético –comentó sin poderlo evitar, cortando al otro en medio de una frase.

-¿Qué dijiste? –chilló el fantasma indignado-. ¿Tú qué diablos vas a saber del mal que sufrimos? ¡Seguro que en tu vida has conocido agonía semejante y para colmo todavía te atreves a menospreciarlo!

Bien, ahora se estaban gritando cosas en medio de un gimnasio lleno de chicas que miraban en terror y al parecer estaban demasiado preocupadas para percatarse de que su voz no era exactamente femenina. Sí, por qué no.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer comparaciones que no vienen al caso? –replicó, preparando una mano llena de energía a su espalda. Si el tipo decidía lanzársele, lo destrozaría en el acto-. Tú eres el único perdedor que en lugar de aceptar su muerte prefiere espiar a las chicas en los vestidores, todavía incapaz de hablar con ellas. Y seguro que aunque lo hicieras seguirían sin gustar de ti. A nadie le gustan los desesperados.

-¿Crees acaso que esto es un juego? ¡Te voy a dar una lección de quién es el perdedor!

Con un grito penetrante la formación de energía oscura descendió como un cohete en su dirección. Ritsu ya tenía en alto su mano despidiendo humo… y tuvo que detenerse en pleno movimiento cuando la espalda de su hermano de pronto se le encontró en frente. Apenas pudo percatarse de que eso era lo que se trataba cuando Shigeo levantó su propio brazo y el espíritu desapareció en un estallido de colores al siguiente segundo.

¿En qué momento su hermano se había movido? ¿Y desde cuándo podía hacerlo tan rápido? ¿Es que finalmente el ejercicio con el club estaba dando sus frutos?

-¡Genial! –exclamó una de las chicas justo a su espalda y de pronto se percató de que ahora las chicas formaban un círculo a su alrededor, preguntando si su hermano era transferido, cómo se llamaba o sólo bañándole de halagos.

Le constaba que Shigeo nunca había tenido tanta atención, en particular del sector femenino, y verlo recibir tanta de repente le cayó como una patada en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero quería que todas ellas se callaran y guardaran su distancia. Se dijo que la situación no podía ser buena para la tranquilidad de su hermano antes de agarrarlo del brazo y sacarlo del gimnasio, ahora lleno con las voces en protesta elevándose. Ritsu no se detuvo hasta que se hubieron alejado lo bastante en el patio trasero más allá de la pista de carrera.

-¿Ritsu? –inquirió Shigeo-. ¿Qué sucede?

Ritsu le soltó, pero no se volvió hacia él. ¿Qué explicación podía darle que no fuera que sólo quería verlo fuera de ahí? Ahora que sólo estaban ellos dos se daba cuenta de qué estupidez había hecho.

-¿Estás… molesto por lo que pasó ahí adentro? –siguió su hermano.

Ritsu sintió que le faltaba la respiración. ¿Desde cuándo Shigeo se había vuelto tan perceptivo? ¿O era su culpa por ser demasiado obvio? ¿Qué iría a pensar el otro ahora?

-Lo siento –dijo Shigeo y Ritsu ahora sí se giró. Shigeo miraba hacia un costado, como si estuviera apenado-. No sé qué me pasó ahí. Vi a ese fantasma dirigiéndose hacia ti y tenía que hacer algo. Ni siquiera pensé… lo lamento.

¿Creía que eso era lo que le importaba? Ritsu decidió seguirle la corriente. Era sólo más conveniente que tratar de ponerle nombre al desorden en su propia cabeza. Se acercó hacia él, tratando de lucir un poco inseguro (porque ese era también una razón tonta para enojarse) a la vez que todavía un poco indignado.

-No puedes estarme cuidando todo el tiempo, hermano –dijo Ritsu-. Yo era perfectamente capaz de hacer frente al espíritu. Si no, no estaría aquí y ni siquiera era tan fuerte. ¿No se supone que estoy para ayudarte?

-Por supuesto –Shigeo se acercó más, las cejas inclinadas-. Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Para la próxima intentaré fijarme más.

Ritsu expulsó un suspiro. Incluso si de verdad hubiera tenido algún problema con las acciones con las acciones del otro, estaba seguro de que no habría podido mantenerse a disgusto por mucho tiempo. Sólo habría necesitado verle la cara para que se olvidara de eso. Le acarició la mejilla y dejó a su mano ahí en tanto daba otro paso hacia él.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo como si se resignara-. Puedo olvidarme del asunto con una condición.

-¿Condición? –Shigeo tan sólo parapadeó con curiosidad.

-Desde luego –Ritsu se inclinó hacia él-. Me gustaría verte con ese uniforme de nuevo y que no sea para una misión.

Shigeo se estremeció un poco, sus ojos incapaces de encontrarse con los suyos.

-¿De verdad? ¿E-eso es todo? –inquirió en voz baja.

-Yo no necesitaría nada más –afirmó Ritsu y le besó por fin.

Pareció que pasaba nada más un segundo para que Shigeo se relajara contra él, presionando su boca. Pero dos segundos más tarde una vez se dejó oír a sus espaldas y de pronto Ritsu dejó de ver a su hermano enfrente de sí, su cabello todavía revoloteando por el impulso del aire.

Esta vez había podido sentir la energía psíquica detrás de ese movimiento. Así que era de esa manera con la que pudo moverse a esa velocidad en el gimnasio. Ahora se sentía tonto por no haberlo pensado antes, pero era que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo. Por desgracia los cálculos de su hermano le fallaron en cuanto a la distancia y cómo resultado yacía a los pies de un árbol, luego de haberse dado de espaldas contra él.

-¿Qué pasó con él? –dijo una de las estudiantes que los contrataran, llegando a su lado y mirando a Shigeo con una ceja arqueada.

-Está bien –respondió Ritsu sin darle importancia. A lo mejor ellas no habían visto la gran cosa e, incluso si alcanzaron a hacerlo, sólo podía esperar que no se les ocurriera comentárselo al señor Arataka-. Le dije que tenía un insecto en el cabello y eso le asustó más de la cuenta. A él realmente no le gustan los bichos. ¿Necesitaban algo?

Ellas sólo querían discutir el precio del exorcismo. Ritsu hizo lo mejor posible por mantener el precio impuesto por su guardián y hacerles recordar que si tenían algún problema al respecto, la persona con la que debían hablar era él. Ellos dos no eran más que asistentes bajo su tutela. Finalmente resignadas, una de las estudiantes sacó un montón de billetes arrugados de su bolsillo para dárselos mientras la otra mascullaba que no iban a recomendarlos a nadie. Ritsu le dijo que lo entendía y les dio su sonrisa más solícita antes de que se marcharan. Una vez ellas volvieron a entrar al colegio, por lo tanto estuvieron lejos de su vista, Ritsu se guardó el dinero y corrió aprisa hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Por fortuna sólo estaba inconsciente, ni una gota de sangre a la vista. Sería casi irónico que ahora sus propios poderes mentales fueran a causarle un daño cerebral, pero ese no era un pensamiento que le gustara tener por lo que prefirió concentrarse en subir ese cuerpo sin voluntad a su espalda, llevando ambos brazos hacia sus hombros e inclinándose al frente para que no se deslizara.

No tenía muchas ganas de pasar por la entrada y responder preguntar acerca de qué le había pasado a Shigeo, de modo que directamente abrió un hueco en la cerca que rodeaba la pista y salió al exterior. Los extremos fundidos de metal a su espalda gotearon una vez antes de que empezaran a templarse a falta de otra fuente de calor. Se acomodó mejor las piernas de su hermano en sus manos.

Si es que el señor Arataka se libró de los guardias sin involucrar a la policía entonces ya estaría en casa esperándoles para enterarse de cómo fue todo. Si no estaba entonces probablemente necesitarían llevar dinero para una fianza a alguna estación. Estaban preparados para ambos escenarios, pero Ritsu quería creer que el que no los hubiera llamado era una buena señal.

-Mmm… -le llegó un murmullo sobre su hombro. Shigeo abría los ojos lentamente-. ¿Mmm?

-Hermano, ahí estás–dijo Ritsu-. ¿Todo bien? ¿Ningún dolor de cabeza? ¿Ninguna hemorragia interna? Sabes que fue muy imprudente lo que hiciste, ¿verdad?

-No… no sabía qué más hacer –Shigeo se frotó la cara y finalmente pareció tomar plena consciencia de su situación-. ¿Ritsu, me has estado llevando todo este tiempo?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Eres delgado así que no hay problema. Más importante todavía, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien –De pronto el peso a su espalda empezó a removerse-. Ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

-Está bien, no me molesta.

-Creo que tengo la falda subida. Hay una brisa extraña detrás que no sé si me gusta.

-Oh –Ritsu se detuvo y se agachó un poco para dejar bajar a su hermano, quien se apresuró en acomodarse la falda antes de que se volviera hacia él-. Hermano, te pusiste pantalones debajo, ¿no es así?

Shigeo detuvo sus ademanes y movió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Debía… hacerlo? –inquirió con una voz mecánica.

-Por supuesto –Ritsu tomó el borde de su propia falda y se la levantó. Shigeo reaccionó echándose hacia atrás con las manos al frente, como si pudiera censurarlo así. Todo eso se le hizo por demás innecesario, no sólo porque él sí estaba usando unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia sino porque Shigeo ya había visto todavía más de él y la calle por la que circulaban estaba desierta-. Estoy seguro de que incluso las chicas llevaban algunos bajo el uniforme.

O al menos eso creía. No que tampoco se hubiera fijado. Simplemente le parecía absurdo ir por ahí con esas prendas, a merced de la menor brisa para revelar cosas íntimas. ¿Cómo no se le podía haber ocurrido a su hermano?

-A mí nadie me lo dijo –masculló Shigeo, su rostro sonrojándose a medida que su voz más se apagaba. De pronto volvió a erguirse, ahora pálido-. ¿Eso significa que he estado así desde que salimos del colegio?

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta. Apenas he visto persona alguna. Casi todo mundo está en la escuela o trabajando.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno, incluso si no lo estuviera, ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto, ¿no? –continuó Ritsu, tocándose el mentón con aire pensativo-. Me pregunto si habrán tomado fotos y estarán disponibles en la red.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Ritsu se rió y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la coronilla. No se le perdió el detalle de que para cualquiera mirando sus respectivos papeles se verían invertidos, y en realidad hasta le gustaba un poco eso. Nunca se había sentido como un verdadero hermano menor de todas formas.

-Bromeo, bromeo. De verdad, nadie ha visto nada. Los secretos de mi hermano mayor están a salvo.

-Eso espero –suspiró Shigeo, dejando caer los brazos-. No quiero volver a pasar por esto.

-No te preocupes, no lo harás –Ritsu le dio la espalda y avanzó por la acera-. Sólo usarás esa falda cuando estemos los dos solos en casa.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Shigeo empezó a adelantarse para ponerse a su altura. Ritsu bajó la velocidad de sus pasos para permitirle alcanzarle-. ¿Todavía estás con eso? Ya dije que lo sentía.

-¿Mi hermano planea faltar a su palabra? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese para mí?

-Pero…

Shigeo pareció incapaz de continuar con su propia frase y a Ritsu le tomó sólo un par de segundos percatarse de que también se había detenido, así que se volvió. Shigeo había vuelto a tirar de su falda hacia abajo en un ansia nerviosa. Fuera cualquier otro joven intentaría bromear un poco más, pero no se trataba de cualquier joven. ¿Qué tan cerca su intento de humor los estaba dejando del límite? ¿Cuánto podían resistir sus barreras? Cuando eran niños nunca se habría atrevido a tanto, temoroso de que incluso la menor jugarreta infantil desatara el infierno.

Ahora no sólo jugaba con eso, sino que se regodeaba en ello, como si al final fuera sólo parte del chiste el que siguiera entero y bien. Pero el riesgo todavía estaba ahí y no podía sólo ignorarlo, de modo que Ritsu inspiró hondo y se acercó a rodearle un hombro. Un minúsculo sobresalto fue la reacción y eso le alarmó un poco, pero no pasó a mayores.

-Tranquilo, no lo decía en serio –dijo con ligereza-. Sólo pienso que de verdad te ves lindo, es todo. No quería burlarme de ti ni hacerte pasar un mal rato. Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. Mejor será que lo olvidemos de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Para su sorpresa, Shigeo suspiró a su vez y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. Ritsu le frotó la espalda, aprovechando de notar que sus músculos parecían relajados y por lo tanto estaban ahora fuera de peligro.

-La verdad no me interesa que te hayas encargado de ese fantasma –dijo. Pensaba que no habría mejor oportunidad para decirlo ahora que no tenían que enfrentarse cara a cara y quizá saberlo le ayudara a calmarse del todo. No que en realidad Shigeo necesitara más calma, pero era una conveniente excusa para salir limpio al respecto-. Creo que más me molestó el que todas esas chicas te vieran así.

La cabeza de Shigeo se movió un poco, pero sólo como una inconsciente indicación de que le estaba poniendo atención.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sin ninguna acusación en la voz, curioso.

Eso le puso más incómodo todavía.

-No lo sé. Sólo… me molestó.

Hubo un momento de vacilación en la que ninguno de los dos encontró nada que decir. Por fin, Shigeo se separó de él y lo miró. Por un momento tenía su misma expresión neutra de costumbre, pero de pronto parpadeó y su rostro se encendió.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo.

-¿De… de verdad?

El corazón de Ritsu empezó a saltarle en el pecho. A él mismo no le gustaba las conclusiones perturbadoras a las que había llegado por su cuenta y no le tranquilizaban a las que podían llegar otros.

-Por supuesto –afirmó Shigeo como para sí, apoyando el mentón en su mano-. Querías estar en el centro de esas chicas. Lo siento, no creí que eso te importara. Pero seguro que habrá otra oportunidad para que tengas su atención. Eres un chico guapo así que es más bien natural que ellas miren hacia ti.

Para colmar su punto Shigeo le sonrió, como si pretendiera animarlo con eso.

-¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiera pedir cualquier aclaración su bolsillo empezó a vibrar dejando escuchar su tono de llamada. Ritsu aprovechó de desviar la vista de su hermano y atendió a su guardián, el cual le dijo que había tenido que pagar a los guardias para que lo dejaran ir pero aparte de eso el asunto no había pasado a mayores. ¿Cómo les había ido?

Ritsu fue escueto en su respuesta. Dijo que las chicas habían tenido un problema con sus precios pero todavía habían pagado. No parecía que iban a recomendarlos. Una pena entonces, por ellas más nada. Luego de que hablaron de eso, el hombre dijo que los esperaba en casa para celebrar por un trabajo bien hecho. Conociéndolo eso quería decir que aprovechaba una oferta de descuento en algún servicio a domicilio. Colgó y puso a Shigeo al tanto, insistiendo en que mejor se apresuraran en llegar. Su hermano no le discutió su punto y le caminó por al lado, en silencio.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto y acostado con los ojos abiertos en su futón, reflexionaba. Ritsu sabía que su hermano tenía su flechazo pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera interesarse en él de esa manera, pero la escena del gimnasio ahora mismo no le estaba dejando muchas opciones. En términos de meras probabilidades, había una tontería no considerarlo, pero también en otros aspectos.

¿Por qué no iba a alguien, chicas o no, a fijarse en su hermano? Es decir, no había especialmente malo sobre él. Nada extraordinario tampoco, al menos a simple vista Podía entender a gente tomándolo por soso, pero soso no tenía que ser a fuerza un defecto. Soso también ser predecible, confiable. Tranquilidad y seguridad. Aunque esa calma fuera en cierta medida forzada, controlada por él, todavía estaba ahí. Y si Shigeo de verdad conseguía mantenerse así en frente de otras personas, sin tenerlo al lado, ¿quién le decía que no habría alguien dispuesto a preferirlo por sobre cualquier otro?

Quién sabía, a lo mejor esa nueva persona incluso iba a ser un mejor trabajo que él manteniendo a Shigeo estable. Ritsu ya no tendría que preocuparse por realizar ese papel de nuevo y podría ser libre. Libre, sí…

¿Por qué la idea no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo? ¿Por qué se sentía como si tuviera una bola de hierro en el estómago y a la vez quisiera vomitar su cena? No le veía sentido, pero las sensaciones estaban ahí, fácilmente reconocibles para su desconcierto: indignación, asco, disgusto. Recordaba haberlas experimentado así, y puede que incluso en la misma mezcla, años atrás, sentado a una mujer policía que creía entender la clase de relación que ellos tenían ya por aquel entonces, pero ahora había casi una nota de pánico que agregar. ¿Tan patético se había vuelto al final?

No le gustaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse merced a sus sentimientos, perder su propio control. Se suponía que él era mejor que eso. Esa era la idea.

-¿Ritsu? –inquirió Shigeo desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Sigues despierto?

Ritsu consideró hacerse el dormido pero no tendría caso. No había razón para evitar a su hermano.

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo?

-No –dijo Shigeo y abrió. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino y la peluca. Ni bien llegaron a casa tuvieron su cena y luego su hermano se había puesto a lavar los platos. No había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse todavía-. No quería molestarte, es todo. ¿Has estado así a oscuras todo este rato?

-Estoy aburrido –comentó Ritsu, encogiéndose de hombros-. No se me ocurrió más que hacer.

-Está bien - Shigeo se quitó los zapatos y, dejándolo a un lado de la puerta, y se puso de pie en frente de él. Ritsu elevó la cabeza, pero el otro tenía la cabeza vuelta a un lado-. Maestro dice que mañana tenemos que entregar los uniformes de vuelta. Así le devolverán el dinero por ellos.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Ritsu, un poco decepcionado pero en lo absoluto sorprendido. Desde luego que su guardián no iba a perder oportunidad de ahorrar dinero, y no era como si fueran a tener muchos encargos como los de hoy que justificaran el gasto-. El mío ya está doblado y guardado en el cajón. No creo que se haya manchado con nada, así que debería estar en buenas condiciones.

-B-bien, pero… no era eso lo que quería decirte. Me refería más a-a que si quieres hacer… algo con los uniformes… esta va a ser nuestra última oportunidad.

Todavía le costó un momento entender a lo que se refería.

-Oh –dijo en cuanto lo hizo-. ¿Seguro?

Desde arriba Shigeo agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo, suavemente. Ritsu se irguió sobre sus rodillas y se acercó hacia él, preparado para subirle el borde de la falda, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del otro sobre su cabeza.

-¡Espera! No… no era eso lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Muy bien? ¿Entonces qué? –preguntó, ahora sí confuso. Shigeo se dejó caer de rodillas en frente de él y le puso en la mano algo que parecía un tubo cerrado con tapa-. ¿Qué es esto?

Shigeo murmuró algo incomprensible entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Es… -Parecía que cada palabra le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Ritsu prefirió no apresurarlo, sabiendo que su hermano sólo podría ponerse más nervioso de ese modo- lubricante… para… eh… Usar… conmigo.

Al pronunciar esa última palabra el joven le clavó la mirada, en espera de su reacción. Pero Ritsu se fijó más que en eso: la forma en la que tensaba los hombros juntos, casi encorvándose en sí mismo, la respiración rápida que debía acompañar al latido de su corazón, los grandes que se veían sus ojos incluso en la penumbra. ¿En qué porcentaje estaban ahora? ¿Qué tanto le afectaba la situación? Incapaz de hacer cálculos inmediatos, Ritsu agarró de sus manos y tiró de él, besándole mientras le sostenía de la nuca y deslizando su lengua entre los labios tomados por sorpresa, con suavidad pero confianza, haciendo conocer su presencia.

Shigeo reaccionó tensándose todavía más por un segundo, y en ese tiempo Ritsu se mentalizó soltarlo de golpe y buscar otra alternativa de distraerlo de sus propios nervios. Sin embargo pronto Shigeo volvió a rendirse e incluso comenzó a devolverle las caricias lo mejor que podía. Ritsu se sorprendió depercibirle un pequeño gemido de placer que vibró entre sus labios.

-Así que de verdad quieres hacerlo –dijo, apenas separándose. Necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba que era posible-. Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada si no.

-Lo tenía desde hace tiempo… -mumuró Shigeo y bajó un poco la cabeza, acomodándose de manera que las piernas le quedaran abiertas a cada lado de las suyas. Ritsu tragó a través de su garganta súbitamente seca al notar que la falda se elevaba en una forma inconfundible-. Quería... intentarlo contigo.

Ritsu no se lo esperaba, de verdad que no. No tenía necesidad por ir más allá de las cosas que habían intentado antes y una parte de sí había asumido que Shigeo tampoco buscaba nada más que el alivio pasajero para ir a dormir. Lo más lógico habría sido asumir que Shigeo quisiera hacer eso con, bueno, no él. Pero si era el otro quien lo proponía, no podía echarse atrás ahora, ¿verdad?

Se imaginaba lo mucho que le estaba costando a su hermano tomar la iniciativa de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo y si lo rechazaba, quién sabía qué clase de consecuencias quedarían detrás. Tenía que ser responsable. Tenía que ser cuidadoso o la bomba le estallaría en las manos.

Eso se dijo, pero la verdad estaba presionando los pantalones de su pijama y el leve temblor que agitaba sus manos no era porque se estuviera forzando a seguir adelante. El beso que le dio a Shigeo mientras le subía la falda, buscando el final de su ropa interior, no era forzado. Luego de que lo hubiera librado de la prenda intentó quitarle la falda y Shigeo parpadeó hacia él.

-¿No querías que la tuviera puesta?

-Se va a ensuciar.

-Puedo lavarlo mañana a la mañana si hace falta –Shigeo le informó como si fuera tal cosa y se le quedó viendo con una inocencia que, viniera de cualquier otra persona, Ritsu ya habría asumido era fingida-. ¿Qué?

-Sólo estoy pensando –dijo Ritsu, subiendo sus manos por sus costados y metiéndose debajo de su uniforme, recorriendo sus costillas con los dedos abiertos- qué suerte tengo de tener semejante hermano mayor.

Shigeo súbitamente le abrazo del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí y dejando escapar una pequeña risa de satisfacción. Ritsu volvió la cabeza para besarle la mejilla. Los abrazos de Shigeo eran raros y por eso tal vez siempre lamentaba un poco el momento en que tenían que separarse.

-Tenemos que ser silenciosos –le recordó-. Si quieres que me detenga en cualquier momento, dame un golpe en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú también.

Ritsu volvió a besarlo. Él no tenía la menor intención de ponerle un alto. Se quitó sus pantalones y sostuvo a Shigeo sobre su regazo, sus dedos ya cubiertos en la húmeda y fría sustancia. El interior de Shigeo era estrecho pero muy suave, aunque no hizo más que quedarse ahí hasta que el cuerpo de su hermano se distendió lo suficiente para permitirle continuar. La erección del otro le daba justo en el estómago y podía percibir los leves movimientos de cadera de Shigeo, buscando causar una mayor fricción. En cuanto le pareció que estaba lo bastante relajado esparció más lubricante por la zona de su entrada, provocando un adorable estremecimiento.

-¿Listo? –preguntó, suavemente.

-De… -dijo Shigeo casi sin aliento. Se había estado mordiendo el labio hasta casi perforárselo para no emitir ningún sonido y ahora se lo veía hinchado, húmedo y ligeramente rojizo- déjame hacerlo.

Ritsu se apoyó sobre sus brazos, casi acostado y contempló con fascinación a su hermano ponerse en posición justo por encima de su erección. Shigeo incluso se había acomodad la falda para que su erección quedara al aire libre, de modo que Ritsu podía ver a la suya perderse más de los testículos y continuar desapareciendo a medida que su hermano descendía. Poco a poco, la presión era sofocante, y por un horrible momento Ritsu creyó que no iba a durar más que eso, pero entonces su hermano acabó de sentarse y los dos tuvieron oportunidad de tomar un respiro.

Ritsu acarició sus piernas de arriba abajo, masajeándolo tanto para relajarlo como para distraerse a sí mismo de su propio orgasmo. Shigeo se agitó levemente, la respiración contenida, y conectó miradas con él. Sin desviar la vista, la mano de su hermano mayor encontró su propia erección y empezó a acariciársela, sus dedos empezando flojos por la base pero apretando al llegar a la punta. No le costó reconocer el mismo patrón de movimiento que solía hacerle.

Finalmente aplacado, Ritsu volvió a erguirse y unió su mano a la labor, besándole por todo el rostro. Quería decirle que era fantástico, que se sentía excelente desde adentro, que nunca hubiera creído que podía ser tan bueno, pero tenía miedo de su propia voz y no confiaba en manejar su volumen, por lo que sólo podía recurrir a semejantes gestos con la esperanza de que al menos parte del mensaje fuera transmitido.

No supo si tuvo éxito o no, pero Shigeo fue ahora el que buscó su boca y por lo que se sintió como un largo rato sólo estuvieron familiarizándose con la boca del otro, chupando y lamiendo, como si ahora hubiera un nuevo sabor en la mezcla. Pero llegó un momento en que la falta de estímulo más allá de su cintura se estaba convirtiendo en frustración y aferró las caderas de su hermano. Shigeo entonces asintió con la cabeza y el rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Los dos trataron de ir suavemente, disfrutar de cada segundo, pero era la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos experimentaba algo de esa magnitud y no podían evitar querer engullirla del todo. Shigeo prácticamente rebotaba de arriba abajo en su regazo y su obstinación a mantener la boca cerrada hacían sonar sus gemidos casi como de dolor. Ritsu mismo no tenía idea de cómo lo estaba consiguiendo para mantenerse en silencio.

En cuanto lo sintió tensarse de nuevo y apretarlo como no lo había hecho antes, atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano de forma instintiva y al siguiente instante sintió la corrida de Shigeo dando contra su vientre, todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La sustancia fue primero tibia contra su piel a través de la tela, luego se volvió fría. Para entonces Shigeo parecía haber recuperado el aliento que le faltaba y puso las manos en sus hombros, moviéndose otra vez.

-Tú… faltas tú… -murmuró contra su cuello-. Termina… adentro. Está bien.

-E-espera… -Pero cualquier protesta, si que tenía alguna en primer lugar, se deshizo pronto cuando la presión en su cuerpo fue demasiada y no tuvo más opción que liberarla, su mente dando un parpadeo.

Cuando volvió en sí, Shigeo todavía temblaba un poco. Ritsu le abrazó con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y pegajoso por el sudor, además de otros fluidos, pero no le importaba. No quería soltar a su hermano de nuevo. Sin embargo éste rompió el contacto, aunque nuevamente para buscarle la boca. Un simple beso perezoso y un abrazo. Largo suspiro refrescando su hombro.

-Soy un horrible hermano –dijo Shigeo pasado un tiempo.

Ritsu no se contuvo un leve gruñido.

-¿De nuevo con eso? –murmuró y no quería sonar molesto, no en serio, pero es que no podía creer que volvieran a la fase de autoculpabilidad, ahora de entre todos los momentos posibles. Le frotó la espalda, esperando suplir por su descuido-. No has hecho nada malo, hermano. Los dos queríamos esto.

Shigeo movió ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No es eso. O, bueno, sí, un poco. Mmm –Los brazos de Shigeo se apretaron, casi como si quisiera ocultar el rostro en el espacio entre ellos y su cuello-. Esta tarde… cuando me dijiste lo de las chicas…

-¿No habíamos quedado en que olvidaríamos eso? –Ritsu en verdad no quería recordarlo. Le hacía sentir confuso cuando lo que él quería era simplemente estar al lado de su hermano y no pensar en nada, en especial el futuro-. Me dejé llevar por una estupidez. Eso fue todo.

-Es que… cuando me dijiste que estabas molesto de eso, empecé a pensar "claro, Ritsu desde luego que le gustaría tener la atención de todas esas chicas. A muchos chicos les encantaría." Pero no me gustó pensar eso. Fue como estar enfermo después de haber tomado leche expirada –Ritsu estuvo casi impresionado por la analogía perfecta, pero más le pudo la impresión. ¿Entonces él no era el único? Decidió mantener la boca cerrada, sólo para confirmarlo-. Y mientras más pensaba en eso, más… solo me sentía. Como si fueras a irte en cualquier momento.

Silencio. Ritsu esperó a que Shigeo continuara, pero ninguna nueva palabra llegaba. Le frotó los costados lentamente.

-Está bien –dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

Esa era su respuesta estándar a muchos problemas relacionados con su hermano. Estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. No podían dejar de estar bien.

-No, no lo es –dijo Shigeo y Ritsu escuchó por primera vez su voz quebrarse. Levantó la cabeza de golpe el momento en que percibió el cambio en el ambiente y vio que los objetos a su alrededor, su valija de la escuela, la silla de su escritorio y el futón mismo en que estaban comenzaron a elevarse en el aire. Ritsu tomó el rostro de su hermano en sus manos y era él, gracias al cielo que todavía era él, mientras lágrimas se elevaban hacia arriba apenas abandonaban sus ojos-. Soy horriblemente egoísta. Ritsu debería estar con quien quisiera y cómo quisiera. Yo debería estar feliz por ti. Y en cambio…

Su escritorio ahora se estaba uniendo a la silla voladora. Ritsu puso sus frentes juntas y puso sus manos a los costados para que su hermanos sólo se concentrara en él, nada más.

-Hermano, está bien –insistió, obligándose a mantener la calma, a no dejar traslucir la ansiedad en su voz. Todavía estaba a tiempo. Todavía podía salvarse-. Yo… yo sentía lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que me molestaron fueron todas esas chicas mirándote, no que no me miraran. No podría importarme menos en quién se fijan mientras ese alguien no seas tú.

Shigeo agitó la cabeza, pero Ritsu no lo dejó ir.

-Es la verdad –reafirmó, clavándole los ojos que no podía evitar tener abiertos al máximo-. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Estoy asustado, perdido y no sé qué hacer. Sólo sé que prefiero que mi hermano me mire sólo a mí y sólo a mí. Tal vez los dos somos un par de egoístas.

-N-no…

-Sí –dijo Ritsu, observando de reojo que su valija ya se presionaba contra el techo. No faltaba mucho para que sus coronillas siguieran ese camino-. Y está bien. Está bien que seamos egoístas mientras al menos sea entre nosotros mismos. Yo estaba muy feliz con lo que habíamos hecho, ¿tú no?

Shigeo asintió débilmente.

-Entonces es todo lo que necesitamos saber. No tenemos que hacerlo más complicado que eso. Mientras esto nos haga felices y queramos que continúe, eso es lo único que importa. Las otras personas no importan.

-¿No lo hacen?

-No.

Hubo un cambio súbito en el aire, como una baja de presión inmediata. Ritsu se fijó en su alrededor y en cómo todas sus cosas volvían lentamente al suelo, sin siquiera hacer un ruido. Ellos mismos aterrizaron de último. Shigeo se limpió el rostro con la manga del uniforme.

-Lo siento –murmuró, bajando la vista.

Ritsu lo atrajo de golpe para un fuerte abrazo, apretando más allá de lo que debería ser cómodo, pero Shigeo no pronunció el menor quejido.

-Basta con disculparte –dijo Ritsu, acariciándole la espalda. Estaba seguro de que así tan cerca incluso Shigeo debía percibir el latido de su corazón, pero por esa vez no se preocupó de mostrarse de ese modo. Estaba demasiado aliviado de que no hubiera pasado a mayores-. No hiciste nada malo.

Shigeo movió los brazos con vacilación antes de rodearlo a su vez.

-¿De verdad lo decías? –inquirió su voz, enroquecida por las lágrimas-. No me molestaré si no es así, lo prometo. Lo entenderé.

-Era en serio –suspiró Ritsu-. No sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo sé que esto es lo que quiero. Quiero a mi hermano.

-No lo digas así –dijo Shigeo, enterrándose en su hombro-. Suena raro.

En la opinión de Ritsu hace un buen rato habían traspasado el límite de lo raro. Probablemente habían nacido raros.

-Muy bien-concedió en cambio-. ¿Cómo prefieres que lo diga?

Shigeo se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo.

-Creo… creo que prefiero que uses mi nombre.

-¿Shigeo? –No recordaba la última vez que lo había usado, o siquiera si lo había hecho fuera de su propia cabeza alguna vez. Era cono toda una nueva palabra en su lengua, pero una cuyo sonido le gustó de inmediato-. Sí, de acuerdo. Entonces quiero a Shigeo. ¿Está bien así?

Shigeo cabeceó, todavía sin dejarle ver el rostro. Ritsu se entretuvo un rato pasando su mano perezosamente de arriba abajo por su espalda hasta que escuchó a su hermano contenerse un bostezo a duras penas.

-Ve a dormir –dijo Ritsu, separándole de sí-. Todavía tienes que quitarte esas ropas de encima y esperar que puedas limpiarlas antes de que el señor Arataka las busque.

Shigeo hizo un sonido a modo de acuerdo general y se puso de pie. Ritsu se dijo que iba a darse la ducha mañana antes de salir al colegio y recogió la ropa interior que ya había desechado. Luego se dejó caer en su futón, siguiendo los movimientos de su hermano ahora desnudo mientras buscaba una bolsa vacía en la que poner el uniforme para sólo después colocarse sus propias prendas de dormir. En ningún momento a Ritsu se le ocurrió disimular su escrutinio y Shigeo tampoco se detuvo para expresarle incomodidad al respecto.

Los dos se cubrieron con sus respectivas sábanas desde lados opuestos del cuarto, luego de desearse buenas noches.


End file.
